ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer episodes
These are episodes of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. Episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) #''Chapter One: Origins'' - 11/05/1999 - A young velociraptor known as Velocity has began his training with his childhood best friend Shunky under the mentorship of Prime as training is cut short when the dark human king Brimstone begins an assault. #''Chapter Two: The Good Dark Human'' - 11/12/1999 - Velocity and Shunky stumbles across a Dark Human who was betrayed by Brimstone as they work together to stop an infamous Dark Human commander known as Malware. #''Chapter Three: Escape From Monkey Prison'' - 11/19/1999 - Velocity, Shunky and Elisha get captured by a law obsessed ape known as Apeos who throws them in his person prison known as Monkey Prison. #''Chapter Four: Bunny Rescue'' - 11/26/1999 - A Dark Human hunter holds a village of bunnies hostage as Velocity attempts to free them from forced slavery. #''Chapter Five: The Haunted Manor'' - 12/03/1999 - Shunky gets lost in a house ran by a telekinetic dark human as Velocity and Elisha race to save him. #''Chapter Six: The Mothman'' - 12/10/1999 - When the gang gets lost in a forest, they encounter a Mothman who has been capturing many animals. #''Chapter Seven: Prime'' - 12/17/1999 - Set eighteen years in the past, Prime attempts to protect a baby Velocity from Brimstone. #''Chapter Eight: The Inventor'' - 12/24/1999 - Velocity encounters a Dark Human who has developed machines to fight for him. #''Chapter Nine: Way of the Shinobi'' - 12/31/1999 - Velocity meets a shinobi crab known as Watari as they work together to fight a wicked wildebeest known as Fuki. #''Chapter Ten: Kingdom of the Sabertooths'' - 01/07/2000 - Velocity encounters a kingdom of sabertooth tigers as they TBD. #''Chapter Eleven: Snow Way Out'' - 01/14/2000 - Velocity, Elisha and Shunky get trapped in a snow forest where TBD. #''Chapter Twelve: TBD'' - 01/21/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Thirteen: Velocity in Love'' - 01/28/2000 - Velocity falls in love with a female Spinosaurus known as Destiny as they work together to stop a Dark Human assassin. #''Chapter Fourteen: TBD'' - 02/04/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Fifteen: TBD'' - 02/11/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Sixteen: Ashton in Charge'' - 02/18/2000 - When Brimstone gets sick, Ashton places herself in control of the Dark Humans and fails miserably trying to defeat Velocity without using violence. #''Chapter Seventeen: TBD'' - 02/25/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Eighteen: TBD'' - 03/03/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Nineteen: TBD'' - 03/10/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty: Beware TBD'' - 03/17/2000 - When Velocity learns that TBD. Season 2 (2000-2001) #''Chapter Twenty One: TBD'' - 10/06/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty Two: TBD'' - 10/13/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty Three: TBD'' - 10/20/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty Four: TBD'' - 10/27/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty Five: TBD'' - 11/03/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty Six: TBD'' - 11/10/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty Seven: TBD'' - 11/17/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty Eight: TBD'' - 11/24/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Twenty Nine: TBD'' - 12/01/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty: TBD'' - 12/08/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty One: TBD'' - 12/15/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty Two: TBD'' - 12/22/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty Three: TBD'' - 12/29/2000 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty Four: TBD'' - 01/05/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty Five: TBD'' - 01/12/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty Six: TBD'' - 01/19/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty Seven: TBD'' - 01/26/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty Eight: TBD'' - 02/02/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Thirty Nine: TBD'' - 02/09/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Fourty: TBD'' - 02/16/2001 - TBD Season 3 (2001-2002) #''Chapter Forty One: TBD'' - 09/21/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Forty Two: TBD'' - 09/28/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Forty Three: TBD'' - 10/05/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Forty Four: TBD'' - 10/12/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Forty Five: TBD'' - 10/19/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Forty Six: TBD'' - 10/26/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Forty Seven: TBD'' - 11/02/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Forty Eight: TBD'' - 11/09/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Forty Nine: TBD'' - 11/16/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty: TBD'' - 11/23/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty One: TBD'' - 11/30/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty Two: TBD'' - 12/07/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty Three: TBD'' - 12/14/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty Four: TBD'' - 12/21/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty Five: TBD'' - 12/28/2001 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty Six: TBD'' - 01/04/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty Seven: TBD'' - 01/11/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty Eight: TBD'' - 01/18/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Fifty Nine: TBD'' - 01/25/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty: TBD'' - 02/01/2002 - TBD Season 4 (2002-2003) #''Chapter Sixty One: TBD'' - 10/25/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty Two: TBD'' - 11/01/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty Three: TBD'' - 11/08/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty Four: TBD'' - 11/15/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty Five: TBD'' - 11/22/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty Six: TBD'' - 11/29/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty Seven: TBD'' - 12/06/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty Eight: TBD'' - 12/13/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Sixty Nine: TBD'' - 12/20/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy: TBD'' - 12/27/2002 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy One: TBD'' - 01/03/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy Two: TBD'' - 01/10/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy Three: TBD'' - 01/17/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy Four: TBD'' - 01/24/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy Five: TBD'' - 01/31/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy Six: TBD'' - 02/07/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy Seven: TBD'' - 02/14/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy Eight: TBD'' - 02/21/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Seventy Nine: TBD'' - 02/28/2003 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty: The Ultimate Battle'' - 03/07/2003 - Velocity faces against Brimstone for the last time with the loser being banished inside the Dark Human Extinction. Season 5 (2018) Main article: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 5 #''Chapter Eighty One: Velocity's Return'' - 03/23/2018 - Velocity, after seemingly trapping Brimstone in his sword, is forced back into action when a group of Dark Humans wanting to bring back Brimstone succeed, yet bringing something bigger with them as well. #''Chapter Eighty Two: The Last Human'' - 03/30/2018 - Velocity, while on the quest to get back his blade, encounters a girl who claims to be the last living human. #''Chapter Eighty Three: TBD'' - 04/06/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Four: TBD'' - 04/13/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Five: TBD'' - 04/20/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Six: Familiar Faces'' - 04/27/2018 - Velocity stumbles across a familiar Dark Human who has captured a familiar ally. #''Chapter Eighty Seven: TBD'' - 05/04/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Eight: TBD'' - 05/11/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Nine: TBD'' - 05/18/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Ninety: TBD'' - 05/25/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Zero: A Grimm Ending'' - 06/01/2018 - Velocity, Elisha, Shunky, Haile and now a fully human Brimstone fight in the final battle against Grimm who is attempting to start the world over. Crossovers #''The Dark Human Situation'' - 07/27/2007 - A crossover with Gatopardos the Cheetah. Category:List of episodes Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas